Repetitive stress injuries to the hands, wrists, and elbows have become an increasing problem in dental practice. Recent studies show that the prevalence of carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS), and cumulative trauma disorder (CTD), among dental hygienists, may be as high as 54%. xe2x80x9cCarpal Tunnel Syndrome,xe2x80x9d Am. J. Nursing, 93:4 (April 1993). There has also been a significant increase in workers"" compensation claims by dental clinicians due to disabilities in the hand and wrist areas. Bramson et al., xe2x80x9cEvaluating Dental Office Ergonomics Risk Factors and Hazards,xe2x80x9d JADA 129 (February 1998).
It is the primary object of the invention to provide an improved accessory for a dental instrument, so configured and constituted as to enable enhanced efficiency of manipulated use of the instrument, with such comfort to the clinician as to avoid or materially reduce physical distress consequences of the above-noted nature.
The invention in a preferred embodiment achieves this object in an integrally formed sleeve device, removably applicable to the elongate stem or handle portion of a dental examining or operative instrument, such as a scaler or a curette. The device is not only configured for more efficient finger manipulation of the instrument to which it is assembled, but it is also of relatively soft and pliable material for user comfort and for reducing the incidence of hand injuries, such as carpal-tunnel syndrome, tendinitis, fatigue, and undue stress to joints of the hand and/or wrist.